Tric's Halloween Party
Tric's Halloween Party was the third event held on Unkindness of Ravens. This event started on May 10, 2012 in real life time. On the site, it took place on October 31. The Costumes *Lydia Scott went as a Sexy Little Red Riding Hood. *Ellie Scott went as a Sexy Slytherin. *Izzy Scott went as someone from a Renaissance Masquerade. *Rose Scott went as a Gatsby Girl. *Haley James-Scott went as the Black Widow. *Logan Evans went as a firefighter. *Anabella Tagarro went as a bumblebee. *Aaron went as Maverick. *Davis Baker went as a T-bird from Grease. *Quinn Evans went as Velma. *Gemma Catalano went as a 1920s flapper. *Grace Evans went as 1930s circus girl. *Lucas Scott went as Thor. *Etta Hawhthorne went as someone at a modern masquerade. *Jude Baker went as a T-bird from Grease. *Emerson Deveraux went as a sexy sailor. *Nathaniel Lancaster went as Draco Malfoy. *Percy Porter went as a Sexy Witch Doctor. *Carson Adam went as Minnie Mouse. *Cera Tagarro went as Princess Jasmine. *Julian Baker went as Iron Man. *Xavier Deveraux went as a 1920s Gentleman. *Chris Michaels went as God. *Dylan Tagarro went as a Spartan. *William Evans went as James Bond. *Chase Adams went as Hawk-Eye. *Nathan Scott went as the Hulk. *Cameron Taylor went as a baseball player. *Parker Winters went as a cheerleader. *Robbie Beckett went as a police officer. *Brooke Davis Baker went as Pepper Potts. Event Highlights *Emerson Deveraux and Robbie Beckett talk at the bar and end the night together. *The parents went as a group dressed as the Avengers. They mainly sat at the bar together all night and picked at one another. *Parker Winters sets her sights on Cameron Taylor for the first time. The two end up in Red Bedroom Records. When Parker tries to kiss him, Cameron backs away. *Logan Evans and Carson Adams sneak into the back room to make out while Logan is supposed to be working. *Having recently learned of his infidelity, Rose Scott slaps Davis Baker in the face when he tries to make amends. Needless to say, that relationship was not one rekindled by the end of the evening. *Ellie Scott attended the party dressed to match best friends Carmen Castillo and Nathaniel Lancaster, despite being on a date with Jude Baker. When Jude goes off to talk to his friends, Ellie began to dance with Nate and Carmen. Carmen left to get water and Jude came up to hear Ellie and Nate tossing Harry Potter pick-up lines back and forth. After an argument and Ellie verbally attacking Carson Adams when she tried to intervene, Jude dumped Ellie on the dance floor. *After Jude breaks up with her, Ellie goes outside to find Nate and Carmen. The three of them go to the beach and get incredibly drunk. Meanwhile, Jude deals with the breakup by reminiscing with Grace Evans about how things used to be much simpler when they were children. *Carson Adams has a heart to heart with Chase Adams about her relationship with Logan Evans. Surprisingly, he gives his approval to his seventeen-year-old daughter and her twenty-four year old boyfriend. *Cera Tagarro admits to Izzy Walker that she made out with Damien Levy despite the relationship the two girls had. After this confession, Cera comes out to best friend Grace Evans while Izzy goes outside and chain smokes. Category:Site Events